The Settled Wanderer
by The Imaginary Man
Summary: Link has been a wanderer his entire life and had just come upon Hyrule Castle Town. When he sees a wanted poster with his face that will change his life forever. R&R please
1. The End Of Wandering

The Settled Wanderer

Chapter 1: The End of Wandering

He walked along the main path of Hyrule Castle Town, staying apart from the crowds of the bazaar. He was being watched vigorously by the guards because of his appearance, such as it was. He looked homeless and penniless, his green tunic and matching green cap had seen much better days and were both frayed and unraveling. His turned down soft leather boots were scoffed and caked with mud. His now shaggy hair was pulled back with a piece of leather ripped from the top of his left boot.

In fact he looked very unsavory; the only thing on him that was clean was his sword, safely in its scabbard, on his back. He ignored the stares of people that avoided him and the watchful gaze of the guards. He stepped into a tavern to stay out of the sun and out of the way. As he turned to look at the tavern in question he realized it looked more unsavory then he did.

It was filled with dirty men drinking and flashing weapons at each other. He started to leave before something bad happened when something bad happened. As he turned to walk out the door he bumped into a man as he walked in. The man, already drunk it seemed from some other source fell into another man making him spill his drink. This caused the room to go into a small riot as everyone started fighting. One man pulled a knife on him and made a drunken swing for his throat. Luckily, though he was looking at him, he was turned to the side making him miss wildly. He stepped out quickly shielding his eyes from the sunshine.

As he hurried from the tavern he came across a wanted poster, which he glanced at in his rush. He stopped dead at what the poster read. Wanted Dead or Alive: A man that goes by the name of Link, considered extremely dangerous. Followed by that was a picture of Link in his most unsavory splendor. Link took the picture off and looked at the castle where the late king and his daughter lived. It had to be him that had sent out this decree, but he had not done anything wrong. Link decided to take this up with the queen in private.

He walked up to the front gate of the castle in the slowly lightening darkness before dawn, determining that now was the best time to sneak by as they would not be able to see well and his vision would still be good enough to see without light. He climbed to the nearby cliff that overlooked the gate and watched the sentries move across it. He jumped down behind one and lay as still as possible; he didn't hear or see Link. Link waited for him to walk off onto the other end of the gate; hopping over the edge onto the soft grass on the inside of the gate.

He ran silently behind two guards with torches to a small outcropping of rock. He waited for the opportune moment and climbed the outcropping swiftly. He had done this to get a better view of his surroundings, but it turned out this outcropping was level with the high iron fence around the castle itself. Link jumped easily over the iron fence and looked around quickly; there were two guards at the fence and two more on the inner walkway that he was on.

They had not seen him yet, but it would not be long on this walkway. He searched quickly and saw that there was a small moat between the walkway and the castle proper. Link slid silently over and saw that the water was low, most likely from the drought that had begun a week ago. He grabbed the edge of the walkway and lowered himself down. The water was up to his waist and walked extra slowly through the water away from the guards. Link saw a turn in the moat and came to it.

He looked down the way and saw that it went into a grate, not helpful to him. He looked for a way out of the moat and saw that the ground sloped up in the corner leaving the water altogether at its tip. Link used that to crawl out of the moat having got past both the guards and was then faced with another dilemma; how to get into the castle. He noticed that his clothes now looked cleaner from his walk through the moat and smiled to himself. Link walked to the edge of the walkway and searched for some way to cross.

He saw a small manmade hole that was used to drain water from the castle, it was bone dry now. He leaped across the moat to the hole praying to the goddesses that he would make it. Link sailed through the air and hit the wall with a thud as he grasped the opening as best as he could. Link pulled himself into the hole slowly checking to see if he would fit, luckily he did. He inched through the darkness of the hole for what seemed like hours in the small space. Link finally saw light up ahead as the sun had finally risen onto the horizon to appear as a sliver of molten fire.

He crawled out into a small dried up lake. He stood up and stretched before sidling up against a wall to look around the corner. Link saw no one and walked into the next part of the expansive courtyard. He walked slowly along the wall until coming upon the Courtyard Garden. He looked around the corner and saw a woman in lavish clothing tending to her dying roses. He walked slowly up behind her and heard her say softly, "I was expecting you to try this as soon as you saw the posters, but it appears that you are smarter then you look."

"Should I take that as a compliment from those that want me dead," Link asked her as she turned to face him. Instead of saying anything to answer she put her hand to her mouth and giggled. This caught him off guard as did her beauty.

She gained control of herself and said breathlessly, "Kill you, I would never dream to try and kill you, I assumed you had read the entire poster, it said to take him in alive for questioning." She looked over my shoulder and beckoned to someone. Link turned to see who it was and saw a tall gray haired sheikan woman walk past him to the woman he was talking to. "This is my nursemaid, Impa, She will take you to go get washed up, and then she will escort you back to me to continue our talk."

Impa beckoned to Link to follow her into the castle, which he promptly did. After all, they were offering him free use of the castle's bathing facilities, which he badly needed to use. "My name is Link," He said cautiously.

"I know," Impa answered. "You will not be allowed to carry your sword to the audience chamber to speak with Her Highness, Queen Zelda," Impa said as she pointed to the handle.

"I understand," Link answered. "And I thank her for allowing me to clean up before I see her. Here, I ask only that you take care of it for me, I find it is precious." he said as he handed her his sword still within its scabbard. Impa walked ahead and opened the door in front of them, and as Link looked through the door was awed at the majestic beauty of the room.

"This is where you will be staying until I come get you for your audience," Impa said. "The wash room is to your left; once you have washed, clothes will be brought for you to wear in Her Majesty's presence. I would ask that you be washed and dressed in time for your audience." Impa said, smiling at the end of her sentence.

"I could see why that would be an important reminder," Link said with a serious face. "Now as much as I would love to sit here and chat, I really need to clean up." Impa nodded understandingly and left the room.

Link having gotten dressed was surprised that he was wearing such rich clothing. Link was now dressed in a black tunic with gold trim along the sleeves and a matching cap his hair was left loose and was shoulder length after a quick trim with the knife he stashed in his boot. He had new turned down leather boots and his stockings were pure white.

He sat there waiting for Impa and was glad that it didn't take her long. "You clean up well young one," Impa said to him as she looked him up and down. "Now if you would follow me to the audience chamber, and give me your knife so that I don't have to call the guards on you, we can continue." she said with her hand held out. Link sighed and pulled the knife out and handed it to her.

"This way please." she said with a smile. Link followed her through the winding corridors and tried vainly to follow all the twists and turns they took. After what seemed like forever to Link they reached a pair of large golden double doors. Impa knocked on one loudly and it opened slowly into a room filled with the High Consulars and their guards. On the far end of the room was throne upon a dais. The throne was empty and Impa frowned at the throne and looked around quickly. "You need to go to the front of the dais and wait for Her Majesty with the others," Impa said hurriedly before walking across the room and through a door on the dais to the left of the throne.

This effectively isolated Link and he walked slowly to the front of the crowd, worried someone might point out he shouldn't be here. He came to the front slowly and saw the High Consulars members directly. They turned to see who had walked to the front where only the Consulars was allowed to be and were surprised to see some common rabble in expensive clothing. "What are you doing here at the front," one of them asked him with a sniff.

"Impa told me to go to the front of the dais," Link said slowly.

"And how do we know your not lying. Guards seize this man!" the consular said and waved at Link. The guards were just about to grab him when a woman's voice rang above the crowd commandingly.

"You will not touch him unless you wish to incur the wrath of your queen," Link looked up to see his savior and saw the woman in the garden. That woman was Queen Zelda, suddenly, Link's throat went dry. Everyone bowed to the queen as she sat down except for Link, who was to awestruck to think about what he was supposed to do. The consular who had tried to arrest him saw this and turned to him.

"You are very conceited to not bow before your queen," he said with a sneer. Link was broken from his reverie and looked at him. "Bow before your queen!" Link was startled by this yell and quickly started to kneel down.

"Link," Zelda said softly, causing him to stop and look up at his name. "Before you kneel come to me and ask forgiveness."

Link was surprised by this but quickly walked up to her and said, "I am extremely sorry your majesty, I was not aware of your status and forgot myself. I swear it will not happen again, if you will forgive my insult."

"Please, call me Zelda," Zelda said softly. "Kneel and receive my judgment," Link complied readily and was worried when he heard a sword being unsheathed. "Arise, Sir Link, and receive your sword, and with it take an oath to protect your queen in all her endeavors both for good and for bad."

Link stood up and reached for the hilt of his sword slowly, but before he had touched it he heard from behind him a now irritating voice, "Surely you don't mean to place a commoner as your bodyguard, someone with more experience with battle should hold such a position," the Consular started.

"I feel that you do not understand where your opinion matters and where it does not Consular Shoul. You do not hold advisory over me, as I believe that position is Impa's, and she agrees that the choice is wise. Link please take your sword and begin your oath to me," Zelda said firmly.

"What would you do if I refuse?" Link asked softly.

"If that were your choice I would have my guards escort you to town where you could continue your search," Zelda said softly with a sad smile flitting across her face.

"I will accept any duty given to me by my Queen," Link said as he took hold of his sword. "And none shall stop me from fulfilling my duties."

"With that done, you must stand at my left side for your position is one above that of even the High Consulate." Zelda said as she beckoned him to stand beside her. As Link moved to her side he felt a sense of peace that he had never felt before wash over him and he knew that he belonged at her side. "Now Consulars, you were present for the knighting and that was all I had needed of you. You may leave at your discretion but do not linger long." The men left quickly and filed at the double doors and talked among themselves about the appointing of the commoner. Link looked to his scabbard and saw that it was not the same, it had a few adornments now that made it worth more then he was. It now sat at his side instead of over his shoulder and he found the position just as comfortable.

"Link, I wish to talk to you alone, would you mind following me," Zelda said as Impa left. Link nodded and helped Zelda out of the throne. Zelda smiled at him and walked through the nearby door with Link a half-step behind her. Immediately, having left the audience chamber, Link saw that Zelda seemed to relax visibly, she sighed and then stretched and turned to him in the hall.

"Link, I need your confidence in me to be unwavering, and I need to have unwavering confidence in you and your abilities. So I would like to know more about you, if you don't mind me prying into your personal affairs." Zelda said seriously with a sad smile.

Link shook his head. "The past is done, all that I did before is over and cannot be changed. We must always look to the future for change and for the choices that will make a difference for you and for others."

"Why the sudden assuredness in your voice when earlier you were frightened and timid," Zelda asked as Link started to smile.

"Like you, I may have more then one face at will; you witness me as me right now, but in public I will be unsure and quiet, for your sake. If you want me to act like that at all times you would know nothing of me, as I would of you if you acted like Her Majesty, instead of as Zelda." Link said in reply, a crooked smile playing over his lips.

Zelda gestured for him to follow and was surprised when he took the lead. "I have a bad feeling about this walk, I will take point and you walk right behind me." Link explained as his hand went to his sword. They walked the length of the corridor and turned right when Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her to the ground yelling "Duck!" A dagger flew past where her head been a moment earlier, Zelda was terrified and could only watch the battle unfold.

Two assassins had snuck in through the window overlooking the courtyard and were laying in wait for the queen. They were surprised to find her accompanied by a young man. The daggers they threw were dodged thanks to the young man, which quickly angered the two assassins. Link jumped up quickly, sword in hand as he rushed forward towards the one with the daggers.

Link grabbed the man's hand as the assassin raised a dagger back to throw it at Zelda. With his forward momentum he ran onward and pulled the man off his feet where he hit the rugged stone floor with a dull thud. Link having disabled him momentarily swung at the other assassin but the strike was parried easily with the man's rapier, and the assassin stabbed at Link, who barely dodged the thrust in time. The assassin did not miss flesh as his blade sank deep into the chest of his companion.

The dying assassin made a gurgled cough and fell to the floor dead as the guards ran into the corridor to see what the commotion was. The remaining assassin smiled at Link and jumped sideways out the window. Link ran to the window and looked over the edge to see that the man was gone. Link sheathed his blade and ran over to Zelda and checked for wounds, as far as he could tell she was unharmed, if a bit shaken by the experience. It was obvious no one had tried to take her life before this.

Link helped her stand and supported her as shook with fear. He looked to the other guards and pointed at Zelda mouthing her room. The man gestured in soldier signs _'fifth door right, next hallway left.'_ Link nodded and walked slowly with her in his arms as she slowly gained control over her body. Zelda was able to stand without support by the time they got to her room. He opened the door and walked in after she was inside, shutting the door softly.

Zelda though calmer in appearance was still terrified, who would want her dead. She was just and fair to her subjects; her kingdom was prospering under her, what would they stand to gain. "I will leave you now, unless you have need of me." Link said to the distracted Zelda, who turned wide eyed at the thought of being alone.

"You would just leave me to get killed in the middle of the night," Zelda said her voice shaking as she spoke. "I order you to stay with me through the night, to protect me."

"Yes, you're Majesty. I will do as you command." Link said with a sigh. Link pulled the scabbard of his sword onto his lap and sat against the door facing the balcony. "I will sleep here and listen for intruders."

"Thank you Link, for staying here for me," Zelda said as she stepped into her actual room and out of the reception area where Link remained for the night.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and though advice is appreciated please don't flame me. Oh and I don't own anything, except maybe Consular Shoul, but I may not claim him. Please review!


	2. Settled Life is Complicated

A/N: I'm sure the suspense is killing everyone who likes my modest chapter. After all, you could kill me because of the suspense. A little bit of action was in that chapter, and romance will follow at some point, I promise. I was originally going to do the story in first person then decided against which is why some of the sentences my switch unexpectedly. Now everyone, I don't own anything. Enjoy!

The Settled Wanderer

Chapter 2: Settled Life Is Complicated

Link sat at the door watching as the sun rose slowly into the sky and when it was almost over the horizon stood up. He walked over to the door of Zelda's room and pulled it open lightly. The room was still pitch black from the lack of windows and Link decided that he would watch over her from here if he was needed like this again. "Zelda, you should get up now, the sun has risen," Link said in a very conversational tone, which was answered with her rolling over and putting a pillow over her head. "If that is your command I will inform Impa of your choice, at which point she will decide for you."

Link pushed the door closed and left the room to find Impa. The problem was that he had no idea where in this colossal castle she would be. He decided that most people would be at breakfast at this time and assumed that since the kitchen was on the bottom floor of most buildings that the dining hall would not be far from there. He went to the bottom floor and walked slowly and cautiously along the winding corridors of the bottom level of the castle. He quickly came upon the kitchen in its hustle and bustle of preparing breakfast for the soon to be awake and hungry residents. He watched as the scullery maids were cleaning the pots and the kitchen's chefs were fixing giant platters of food.

"You in the tunic go ask how many we will be serving today," one of the chefs said, pointing at Link with a spoon so vigorously that his oversized chef hat fell over his eyes, which he promptly pushed up with the spoon.

"I don't know where the dining room is located, kind sir. If you would but point me in the right direction I would gladly oblige with your request." Link said over the rising clanging noises of dishes being washed.

The Chef looked at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes he looked around quickly and yelled to a small girl of about ten with green hair. "Hey Saria, show him to the dining hall."

Saria turned to see a man standing there in a black tunic with gold trim and thought, _'Why is he in the kitchen, shouldn't he be in the Dining Hall?'_ When she was yelled at by the chef to direct him she sighed and stood. She walked over and stood beside him; coming to about his chest. She gestured for him to follow her and walked out the door he was standing beside. "My name is Link; it is very nice to meet you Saria. I am very glad you would take the time to help me."

"It would have been this or to climb in and scrub one of those big lard pots." She said flatly.

"Then I owe you a pot scrubbing," Link said with a warm smile. "I'll be here bright and early for it."

Saria sighed and opened a door for him, "This is the Dining Hall, so I will see you tomorrow for my pot scrubbing." Saria walked off and wondered why the young man was going to punish her.

Link looked around the room and saw only Impa sitting at the table. Link looked to the sky and said a silent thank you to the Goddesses as he walked over to the table to sit beside Impa. "Where is your new charge Link?" Impa said before he had even touched the chair.

"She stayed in bed when I tried to awaken her. I didn't feel it was my place to disturb her so I told her that if you wanted her up, I would then get her out of bed. That was about twenty minutes ago. I just now found the dining hall," Link said and looked at Impa as he started to sit. "And you want me to go get her up. I personally will not take her from her bed as to respect her privacy as a woman, but if you go get her up I will make sure to embarrass her enough that she will listen to me next time, if it would so oblige you." Link held out his hand to Impa, who nodded her ascent as he helped her out of her chair.

After a short walk through the hallways to Zelda's bedroom, that Link memorized quickly so that he would know how to get back later, they walked into her reception room. "Where did you sleep last night Link?" Impa asked as she looked around the room.

"I slept against this door," Link answered quickly as he opened the door to her actual room. "Zelda, Impa wants you to leave your bed and go have breakfast."

Impa shook her head and walked into the room, bearing a torch. "Time to get out of bed and have some breakfast," Impa said as she lit the torches in the room. Link heard Zelda mumble something incoherently and roll over to escape the light. "I said you need to get up, or should I strip you down in front of your new bodyguard," Impa threatened calmly. Zelda looked up after a few second to see if she was kidding and saw Link standing in the corner. Zelda made a small squeaking noise and pulled the sheets up to cover herself.

"Don't mind me princess, I say that you fight the good fight and see if she will go through with her threat," Link said with a straight face, which stunned both Zelda and him.

"I'll get up just please, leave my room Link," Zelda said pleadingly.

"Don't you dare move Link," Impa said as he started to leave the room. "She will just have to suffer her punishment for sleeping in late, and will suffer this punishment every time that she does." Zelda's eyes widened in fear just as Link looked at Impa incredulously. "Zelda, out of bed now," Impa said calmly. Zelda slowly slid out of her sheets and let her feet touch the cold stone. Link was awestruck at her beautiful figure, and couldn't help but let out a low whistle, causing Zelda to blush.

Zelda was wearing an almost sheer night dress that left little to the imagination. Link swallowed and looked away for a moment to gain control over his body. Zelda took this opportunity to run straight into her closet. Impa looked at Link who was down with his hands blocking his view of where Zelda had been. "Link, when she comes out of her room I want you to make sure she heads down to the dining hall to get something to eat, after which she knows what she has to do for the day. Your job is stop any more assassination attempts and just be good company for her. I look forward to seeing you at breakfast as soon as possible.

Link sat waiting for Zelda to come out of her room in the reception area for ten minutes when she finally pushed the door out slowly, looking all around the room before stepping out. "What took you so long; I would have thought that you would be hungry this morning after the excitement of last night." Link said as she closed the door and saw him standing beside her. Zelda jumped visibly before blushing furiously. "I was told you were supposed to eat breakfast before anything else and then that you would know what you duties for the day were." Zelda nodded and smoothed her unwrinkled skirt and walked to the door. Link followed a half-step behind as he had seen most bodyguards do.

Zelda was completely silent as they reached the door to the dining hall. Link stepped forward and opened the door into the room with his hand on his sword and his other hand behind him as he held the door for his charge. Zelda swept in with a queenly grace and her gaze went around the room slowly as the people in the room bowed.

Link came up to her side and saw that her face was calm, but he could see that her hands were clenching her skirt. He reached to put a hand on her shoulder but stopped before touching her. He let his hand linger above her shoulder before letting it drop back to his side. Link walked forward and pulled out Zelda's chair and waited until she had sat before he sat down to her left.

The kitchen hands walked to the table holding platters of food and set them upon the table. Immediately, the table erupted into the scraping of chairs and the creaking of the table as everyone reached for the food and fought for what they wanted. Link watched in surprise as the battle of breakfast waged in front of him and tried to find some sanity within the room.

After several minutes of insanity the room quiet and the people ate slowly and respectfully as though nothing had happened. "Are you not hungry this morning?" Zelda asked as she cut a piece of egg off. Link looked at her incredulously and then reached slowly towards the sausages near him. He picked up a piece of sausage and brought it to his mouth and took a bite.

This action was met with a gasp from the people at the table which was followed by looks at Zelda. She pulled up a fork and knife and put them in front of his face. Link chewed on the sausage as he set the rest of it on a plate and wiped his hands off on a napkin. He grabbed the knife and with quick and deadly precision cut his sausage into bite sizes within the blink of an eye.

Link picked up his fork like it was a knife and started going at the piece before Zelda put her hand on his. He stopped and looked at her. "Hold it like this," she said as she demonstrated the proper use of the fork. He watched and meticulously copied her within one showing of the proper usage. He had trouble with the spoon as well and found that breakfast was an all around learning experience for him.

Once everyone had finished and had their plates removed by the kitchen hands they started to file out. At which point, Zelda stood and started towards the door. Link rose quickly and followed her out into the dimly lit passageway. Link quickly scanned the shadowy corridor and followed to catch up with her.

It took only moment's for Link to catch her at which he took his customary spot a half-step behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He smiled and continued to follow. They moved from passage to passage, all it seemed were suffering from poor lighting. Link after two or three passages of dimness was starting to grow suspicious and Zelda was starting to become slightly jumpy.

Link stayed close to her and she was comforted by his closeness. She gained control and was quickly becoming certain of an impending threat. "We should head to the nearest outdoor area," Link whispered into Zelda's ear, making her jump ever so slightly. Zelda nodded her head and started to lead the way.

Link followed and watched both the way around and there shadowy corners for any possible threat. After a minute of hurried walking they walked out into a sprawling courtyard with a small manmade stream flowing through it. They both relaxed visibly and Zelda walk over to a wall away from the door and carefully sat down.

"You mind if I sit beside you," Link asked with a smile. She patted the ground beside her and he took that as a yes. "It feels good to be out in the sunshine. I was starting to feel closed in by the walls of stone. Where exactly are we within the castle grounds?"

Zelda looked around the courtyard and spoke slowly, "I think that we are near the soldier's training grounds, but I may be mistaken."

Link stood and offered his hands to Zelda. "Let us go check it out. I could use a good sparring to get into top form for future feats of heroics I may have to attempt." Link said in all seriousness as he walked over towards the opening to another expansive courtyard. The difference was that this one was not for viewing pleasure; it was just dirt and men fighting.

Link walked over to one of the soldiers and said, "What exactly do you guys train for anyway. It can't be the protection of the queen because then I wouldn't be needed, so what is it?" The soldier glared at him.

"We train for war, in the off chance that it might approach. What exactly do you know how to do, Bodyguard?" A man that was obviously in charge said as he walked over.

"This and that, it's mostly self-taught with some common sense thrown in." Link said with a small challenge in his voice. "But I could always benefit from proper training as any can."

"Well, why didn't you say so? If you want to train with us grab a wood sword and step into the pen." The trainer said as he handed Link the wood sword he was carrying. He called for another sword and was quickly given as they started towards the pen.

"So how exactly does this work, I have never trained with someone else before," Link said as he raised his sword in his left hand angled out towards the trainer.

"This one will be more of a sparring to show me what you know of swordplay, and I'll teach you what you need to know to be even better," the trainer said as he raised his own sword to point straight at Link.

Link moved first with as much speed as he could muster before taking a powerful horizontal swing at the trainer. The trainer raised his sword to point straight up and moved to the side causing Link to lose his balance. The trainer brought his sword down on Link but hit only air as Link dropped to the ground and rolled towards the trainer and swung at his legs.

The trainer jumped back quickly and brought his sword back to stance. Link jumped up and brought his sword to stance as well. Link charged forward with an upwards slash to the chest. The man stepped to the side and brought his sword to hit Link in the spinal column. Link expecting this sort of tactic turned and blocked the blow easily. As they locked swords Link kicked out the trainers legs and put his wooden sword to his neck "Yield!" Link said as he pressed the sword to the trainer's neck.

Zelda had watched in fascination as the two men fought in their mock battle amazed by the grace of the bout and its blinding speed. She watched as the man was defeated within moments by Link. "That was amazing, how did you do that?" Zelda said as she ran over into the pen next to Link.

"You don't need me to train you; you knew what I was going to do after seeing one attack of mine. I would stress upon you that your defense should be thought of more, because it just may be your undoing otherwise." The trainer said as he stood up with Link helping him. Link nodded thoughtfully as he handed the trainer the wood sword. "My name is Saris, and I respect your modesty about your sword skill Bodyguard." Saris said as he turned and walked off to help the other trainers.

Link turned to Zelda and saw that the she was looking around at all the mock battles going on around the courtyard. "I think its time we went inside to cool off from the sun," Link said, the words snapping her gaze back to him. She nodded silently and followed him into the shade of the castle. "I want you to know that if you wish it, I'll go to my death for you," He said solemnly as he rested his hand upon his sword.

Zelda looked at the sincerity of his eyes and said slowly, "I would not wish for you to die, it would tear at my soul if you were to die." Link looked at her and watched as she blushed lightly. "It would be a very traumatic experience to anyone wouldn't it," Zelda said quickly making Link turn and hide his smile.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day," Link said as he turned back to her, his smile erased so as to look serious. "If it's not too much trouble I would like to stay in the well lit areas of the castle and grounds."

"I agree with you there, I would dislike another attempt on my life," Zelda said as she looked around quickly. "I need to go to the library for a time before heading to lunch," Zelda said as she started walking down the hall with Link following closely behind.

"What are you going to the library for, exactly," Link asked out of genuine curiosity. "You don't seem to be young enough to still need a tutor so is it a love of books or reading."

"Actually I happen to like reading very much, but I'm going to get some alone time with Impa, She consults me in the needs of the land and the state of the surrounding kingdoms." Zelda said as they continued walking towards the library.

"How old are you Zelda?" Link said cautiously. "I know it's not polite to ask a woman her age but I would really like to know."

"I'm 17 years old thank you very much," she answered haughtily as she started walking faster. "And just how old are you Link?"

"I will be turning 18 in a few weeks. Why, are you going to throw me a party, or did you want to see if I would tell you that I'm older then you?" Link said as he caught up to her quickened pace and bumped into her as she stopped. He looked and saw that they were at a pair of double doors and looked to her to see her look at him impatiently. His thoughts connected and he reached forward and opened the door with one hand.

Zelda smiled at him and walked into the room. "I'm glad to see you safe Zelda, and you, Link, have you had a pleasant enough day so far." Impa said as they walked in, sitting in a chair across from them.

"It's good to see you too Impa, and what is the agenda for the day," Zelda said as she sat in the chair next to Impa. "I really want to know the situation with Sworra."

Link stepped over to the chairs and sat on the floor in front of them. "Is that such a good idea to sit on the floor, what if someone was to strike at this minute," Impa said as he shrugged. "This isn't a game; you really have to protect her, or your life will be forfeit as well."

"I know that very well thank you, but I will see to it that she does not die in the way I see fit to protect her. Since the window is on the ceiling and the one of the doors in here is on the far side of the wall behind me and the other is right behind me, I feel that I can sit down and not worry so much about her for a moment." Link said as he pulled his sheathed sword onto his lap. "Now please continue I'm very interested in the political dealings of my country."

"Impa please continue and ignore Link, he knows what he is doing," Zelda said softly as she looked at Impa. Impa glared at Link for a moment longer before turning to Zelda once again.

"Things seem to be getting worse over in Sworra, There are riots on the streets that are supposedly claiming the 'Messiah' has returned, who is orchestrating the riots to such acts as mass murder of guards, I don't know; but chaos is the ruler of Sworra now." Impa said gravely, and then pulled a map onto her lap to point out where the riots were. "The riots are starting to move south as they destroy everything in their path."

"I have a feeling that Sworra either needs some outside help or they have an ulterior motive to letting the riots move towards the border of our nation." Link said as he stood up and walked around for a better look at the map. "If you notice that the riots are headed to a pass that is unprotected by our army, I think we should set a garrison at the pass for safety."

"I don't think they would try and attack us, Link. I think we should see if we can help them, I would like to meet King Aerate and see if he would like some help." Zelda said as she looked at both Link and Impa. "I will go see if he needs our assistance."

"You can't go alone; you will need a royal guard of at least fifty strong if the nation is in such a bad state." Impa said and looked at Link.

"I don't think she should go, period, but as I told her earlier, if she orders me to my death then I will go as fast as possible to meet it. If you are going Zelda, I have to go with you, not only because of my job as bodyguard, but because settled life is really complicated and hard to get used to." Link said as he grinned widely.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story thus far, what will happen in the next chapter, even I don't know but I hope it is good at least. Please read & review, and wait for an update as soon as I can churn one out. Thank you and Drive safely.


	3. The Settled Join the Wanderer

A/N: It has been a long time since I wrote, and I have no excuse as to why it has happened. I have returned after long hours of silence to bring you what I hope will be enjoyed by at least a small few. For the public's knowledge it will be noted that I own nothing; that is all. Enjoy!

The Settled Wanderer

Chapter 3: The Settled Join the Wanderer

Link woke in the entry way of his liege's chambers, remembering quickly that he had been trying to finish reconnaissance on the surrounding area of the path they would be taking to visit King Aerate. Circled on the map were places that the group could be ambushed easily, all manner of safety issues were written on the back of the map in a barely decipherable script.

Link rolled the map and set it inside a watertight tube. He stepped over to Zelda's door and knocked on it loudly. Not even a full minute later the door was opened and out stepped a maid. "If you are looking for the Princess she awoke early and headed to the garden." Link thanked the maid before heading for the garden himself.

Link looked out a window and saw Zelda tending to her dying roses just like when he first saw her. _'Was that just two days ago, it has felt like an eternity.'_ Link thought as he watched her. Link stood at the window watching for a time before he felt somebody step up behind him. Link turned quickly and saw Impa looking out the window over his shoulder. "You startled me Impa." Link said as he turned his head back to the window.

"I do not understand her sometimes," Impa said without looking at Link. "At times she seems as though she can do anything, and at others she seems so helpless. When she is around others, she commands like it comes as second nature, but when she is with me, or you, she is soft spoken, as though afraid of making us angry."

"We are not commanded to serve Zelda; we are asked." Link said as he turned and looked at Impa. "I would gladly give my life for Zelda, but her kingdom is unimportant to me. I do not know if it is the same for you, but for me, I am inspired by her, as I believe others are as well; which is why everyone follows her. I have noted that she has not once commanded me to do anything, but she has asked for much from me."

"I suppose you are right. You should go to her, she may not say it, but she needs you more then even she may realize." Impa set a hand on his shoulder, and then pushed him towards the stairs. Link looked at Impa; then shook his head as he started down the stairs toward the base floor of the castle.

Link walked out into the courtyard where Zelda was admiring her plants, proud that he had only got lost once on his way down. "Did you sleep well Link; I tried not to wake you." Zelda said as he sat down beside her.

"I would have much preferred that you had, considering I am charged with your safety." Link asserted. "I ask that the next time you wake me up, no matter how little sleep I have gotten."

"Breakfast will be finished soon; you had better go to the kitchens to eat." Zelda said as she stood up.

"You reminded me of something important I promised to do today, thank you." Link said, standing. "I think you will enjoy this, besides, I know for a fact that you didn't go to breakfast, so you should go to the kitchens with me to get some food." Link said as he grabbed her wrist, leading her along toward the kitchens.

They arrived shortly where he was greeted with the sounds of work. "Link, I didn't expect you here so soon." Saria said dejectedly.

"Why are you in such a sullen state?" Link asked. "I have a surprise for you. I need you to get all the supplies needed to clean a lard pot." Link said as he looked around the room for the largest pot in need of cleaning. Saria quickly fetched the bucket full of soapy water and a rag and started toward the lard pots. "Where are you going? I told you to get the supplies needed; I didn't say you were going to use them."

This statement caught Zelda and Saria off guard, and they both looked at him incredulously. "I told you that I owed YOU a pot scrubbing. You must have taken that the wrong way and thought I meant for you to do extra work, far from it. I will need some tips as to which cleaning method is the easiest on the cleaner."

Saria looked at him and then at Zelda, finally registering that she was standing beside the Queen. "I, I, I apologize you're majesty. I forgot myself." Saria said curtsying as low as possible.

"I will forgive you on one condition," Zelda stated in a commanding tone. Then her voice softened when she said, "The condition is that you need to supervise Link here and make sure he does a commendable job." Saria looked up and smiled, nodding vigorously. With that, Link bent down beside the pot and started scrubbing.

Once Link was finished much later, he stood up slowly, stretching his arms and wincing. "I have a new found respect for you girls. I knew you worked hard, but I had no idea that you worked that hard. I am exhausted from just one, and you girls do three or four each day, along with other chores." Zelda and Saria shook their heads as he ranted on and walked over to him.

"You are quite a hard worker," Saria said. "We maids usually go through it just once, but you scrubbed the inside without question five times." Link looked at her with a mock glare.

"Are you telling me I finished a long time ago? Because if you are saying that you tricked me I have only one thing to say." Link said threateningly, causing Saria to shrink back, "Commendable work!"

"I need to go to the bathhouse and clean thoroughly or no one will want be near me. So this is where we part ways for the moment, see you soon." Link said as he put away the bucket that was filled with built up grease.

Link was proud when he found his way to his original guest room without one wrong turn. Link stepped into the room and looked into the chest of drawers for some clothing. Inside was a wide array of tunics using the full color spectrum and ranging from extravagant to plain fabric put together. Link sat out a simple red tunic on the bed and walked into the bathing area.

After a refreshing bath, Link was dressed and stepping out into the corridor when Impa walked toward him grasping a piece of paper in her hand. "Link," She said quickly. "I need you to round up a small regiment to serve as an honor guard for the princess on the upcoming journey."

"Why do you need me to do it?" Link asked. "Couldn't you just choose some people to accompany us?"

"I ask you to do it because you will be their commanding officer as the Zelda's bodyguard. You need to choose fifty _'volunteers'_." Impa answered impatiently. "I say volunteers because you are not a sanctioned commander and so they have no real reason to listen to you. Go among the soldiers and ask them who would be willing to protect the queen."

Link nodded and headed for the soldier training ground in hopes of meeting his first volunteer. Link stepped into the sunlight that covered the area, shading his eyes. Link immediately saw who he was looking for and walked over to speak with him.

"Saris, I need to ask you something," Link said when he drew close. "I want to know if you would like to follow me and the Queen as an honor guard. I ask because you seem the capable sort, but you would be under my command for the entire journey, which is why it would all be volunteers."

"You want me to go with you to protect the queen Bodyguard. I would have to say that you seem the capable sort as well, and would follow you on one condition."

"What would this condition you speak of entail?"

"I would ask that instead of volunteers you take my men, they trust my judgment, as I believe I can trust yours. Together we are a great group, divided we tend to be sub par, so you would do better to get us as a group."

"I would not ask your men to go if they do not trust me, but those who do are welcome." Link said before starting off. "By the way," Link said looking back toward Saris. "We leave tomorrow, I need you to be at the front gate with your men by an hour past dawn; we can not wait any longer then that." With that said, Link headed back into the castle in search of his charge.

After wandering through the castle, which served a purpose, it allowed him to draw a mental map of the castle. Link decided to check the library for her, as it was one of the last places he had been in his short escapade. He pushed the door open slowly, and saw Zelda sitting a chair facing toward the wall. Link walked toward her slowly, not wishing to disturb her.

In front of her was a table, covered with books about the history of Sworra and King Aerate. Link could see her poring over maps of the towns and villages on the borders of the two nations. Link stepped behind her chair and reached over her to grab the map she was looking at. "What are you doing in here?" Link asked, and then added before she answered, "If I may ask."

"I was looking at the outlying villages, trying to see which ones were in the path of the mobs. I was planning on dispatching men to protect the border towns. After all, they may not be in my domain, but they live close enough that I can help them without compromising our defenses too much." Zelda answered.

"When did you learn how to be a tactician?" Link asked. "You spoke as though you know our border defenses well."

"I listened to the reports when they were given," Zelda answered softly. "Back when my father was still alive."

"You don't need to work so hard Zelda." Link said. "I could help with the defenses of the kingdom while I am your bodyguard, I would take no credit, but I would give you advice about it, and if you wanted I could teach you what I know."

"That is very relieving to hear." Zelda said. "I wanted to ask you yesterday but Impa advised against it. She said that you would not wish for the extra burden added to your job."

"I do not wish to have the burden." Link stated calmly. "But I will help you carry it, as long as you want my help. Remember, you're the brilliant tactical mind, not I." With that out of the way, Link reached for one of the books on King Aerate. "So who is this King Aerate, I had not heard of him until now?"

"He is the son of the previous ruler of Sworra, his father was a great leader, and everyone was sad to see him pass away. A small few suspected foul play, but Aerate had never done anything but love his father. Aerate scoured the nations for the best in the medical field to help his father." Zelda answered sadly.

"How many doctors went to see what his condition was?" Link interrupted.

"At least a dozen of the medical field's top minds went to help. None of them knew the cause of the illness, but all were paid for their trouble. After his death, Aerate held a grand ceremony in his honor where they unveiled a statue of him. Aerate has ruled well, not near as great as his father, but worthy of his title."

"Then what caused the riots? Surely there was some sort of grievance the people had with his leadership that caused them to revolt on such a mass scale. Normally the ones who have a problem with the nobility just leave the country to find a more suitable place." Link said musingly.

"That is what I was trying to find out as well. As far as I can find, it has to be some type of fanatical religious group. Impa mentioned a 'Messiah'; upon looking up the word it means an expected savior of a people." Zelda said pulling another book across the table to her.

"I would advise against fighting religious fanatics, they tend to fight until they are dead." Link replied. "If we are to travel to Sworra, I would suggest we leave tomorrow. We don't want to be delayed because the pass was snowed in."

"I agree Link," Impa said as she walked around to the other side of the table. "That is why we are leaving just after dawn, if you have you volunteers selected."

"I do," Link replied. "But I told them an hour after at the latest. I want them to have a chance to prepare in the morning."

"When did you decide to make the decision for me?" Zelda asked, irritation coating her voice. "If I recall correctly I am the one sitting on the throne."

"True," Impa answered. "We should have spoken with you, but we didn't want to over burden you. I was coming here to tell you that everything was ready for your departure, when I noticed that Link was with you. I thought he had already mentioned it."

"I was sidetracked by my conversation with Zelda, but I would have spoken of it shortly." Link asserted defensively. "I blame Zelda for sidetracking me with her history lesson." Once the words were out of his mouth the two of them glared at him. "It was a joke." Link said lifting his hands to defend himself.

"Now that I know when we are departing," Zelda said shaking her head at Link's statement. "I will go to prepare for the journey." With that she stood up, and headed toward the door. Link, taken unawares by her sudden exit, vaulted over the chairs to keep up.

Link followed Zelda to her chambers in silence, waiting for her to break it. When they reached the room, she stepped into her closet looking through her massive amounts of clothing for the appropriate garments. Link watched as she grabbed an armful of dresses and sat them on her bed.

"If I could make a suggestion," Link said as she walked out with another armful of clothing. "If I were you, I would wear unassuming clothes."

"What do you consider unassuming for a princess?" Zelda asked, trying not to laugh at an image of Link in a dress. "I own very little that would be considered average."

"I could go to the Bazaar and trade them one of your dresses for wardrobe fit for a commoner. We pack you a trunk of commoner dresses and a trunk of 'royal' dresses, that way you don't stand out enough in a crowd while I dress nice to look like a minor noble."

"I don't see why I should dress like a commoner and you like a noble." Zelda said. "What is the point of it all?"

"It does much for your safety," Link answered excitedly. "If I am the one dressed rich anyone trying to stop us will go after me. The guards are following my commands anyway, but it makes me more important to an outsider when I give an order and they follow it. I say you are my 'handmaiden', which is why you wear decent clothing, instead of rags and have someone along to actually do the cleaning."

"I still do not entirely understand, but your plan has some merit; I suppose you should go get my clothing." Zelda answered reluctantly.

"I know this will work for the journey," Link said with a smile. "I will get somebody to go down to the Bazaar for me, since I need to stay and protect you; and I think I know the perfect person to do it."

Link walked into the kitchen quickly looking around frantically. His eyes landed on Saria and quickly walked over to her. "I need to ask a favor of you." Link said when he got close.

"What do you need?" Saria asked cautiously.

"Two things; First, I need you to go to the Bazaar and buy as many dresses as possible from the rupees you get with this." Link said pulling out one of the Queen's dresses. "Buy a couple for yourself as well. Second, I need you to go with me on my journey to Sworra; you would pose as one of my two Handmaidens.

"Right now," Saria asked incredulously.

"Of course right now," Link answered. "We leave the castle at dawn. I cleared it with the Kitchen Master, and you are my helper from now on." Saria dropped her rag and hugged Link quickly, surprising him, before grabbing the dress and heading to the front gate.

Link had stepped out into the corridor that connected to the kitchen and saw Zelda standing their waiting. "I saw what you just did." She said with a soft smile. "I think that was very nice of you."

"She helped me find the Dining Hall to find Impa, it was the least I could do." Link replied with a shrug. "Besides, she didn't like working in the kitchens, and I knew she would be happy to help me."

_'You may not admit it, but you have just shown me a different side of you.'_ Zelda thought as she started toward her bed chambers with Link following a half-step behind.

Link and Zelda waited in the reception area of her bed chambers for Saria to return. Zelda was sitting across from Link reading a book curled up in a chair when they heard a knock on the door. Link walked over to the door and opened it, ushering in Saria quickly before shutting the door. Saria wheeled in a trunk behind her and brought it around in front of her.

"I have both of our clothes in this," Saria said quickly as she opened it. "I used the size of the dress I sold for your dresses, but I didn't know for certain so you should try one on." Saria pulled out one of the dresses and handed it to Zelda. The dress was made of cotton, with the bodice dyed a dark gray and the rest left as a dull white.

Zelda walked into the other room as she listened to Saria thank Link for letting her come along. As she is changing dresses she hears him tell her some of the plan. Listening to him speak when he was in charge created a shocking comparison. Link was obviously laid back until he had to lead; when he did she could hear a subtle change in his speech, what was odd is that seemed to be a natural part of him.

"How do I look?" Zelda asked as she opened the door with a flourish.

"You look great." Saria said. After a moment she nudged Link and finished with "Don't you think so Link?"

"Yeah she looks fine," Link answered without looking up. He had pulled out a map and was checking details for about the fifth time. "I need to make sure nothing bad is going to happen on this trip." Zelda sat down with a dejected look on her face that went unnoticed by Link.

"You should both get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow." Link said looking up from his map at the two girls. Zelda was sitting in her chair, nodding off as she read her book; Saria was laid out on the floor using her other dress as a pillow. Zelda looked at him and then nodded her agreement before stumbling into her bed chambers.

She turned to say goodnight and saw Link standing beside Saria. Link grabbed his nearby cloak and tucked it around her, brushing the hair out of her face, before going back to his work. "Goodnight Zelda," Link said without looking toward the door. "We have a fun day of wandering ahead of us in the morning."

A/N: I stop there for the time being. Next Chapter Link will be out in the open, as a noble? Will this plan work? What will become of Sworra? Who will rule in Zelda's stead while she is gone? Why must I ask so many questions? Find out on the next exciting installment of The Settled Wanderer! R&R!


	4. The Noble Wanderer

A/N: I send my regards to the few people that may enjoy my meager attempts at a good story. I hope people will continue to read my 'story' and give me advice to make it better. It is something I have said each time before but it should be repeated; I don't own anything. Enjoy!

The Settled Wanderer

Chapter 4: The Noble Wanderer

Link was looking over the map one last time when he heard the door to Zelda's bed chambers open slowly. He turned his head, seeing Zelda rubbing her eyes wearing one of her new handmaid night dresses, and stumbling toward him.

"What are you doing up? You need to get some sleep Zelda," Link said softly, walking over to her.

"You need to get some rest as well Link," Zelda responded as she was being gently guided back to her bed by him. Link gently made her lay on her bed and pulled the sheets up to keep her warm.

"I will be sleeping shortly Zelda," Link whispered, brushing the hair out of her face. "I just need to finish this last preparation and I will rest, I promise." Link closed the door softly behind him as he went back to his work.

Link looked up from his work, finally finishing, in time to see the sun rise over the horizon. Link grinned and shook his head at the sun before standing up and buckling his sword back onto his waist. He opened the door to Zelda's bed chambers silently and looked inside.

Zelda was looking into a cheval holding up her handmaid dress, not noticing that her door had opened. Zelda started to pull off her night dress when she heard a click behind her. She turned around quickly to see what the noise was but saw nothing.

Link prepared himself before knocking, afraid that she may have seen him. "Just a minute," Link heard faintly through the thick wood door. The door opened to show Zelda in her handmaid dress. "Did you knock a few minutes ago, because I thought that I heard something at the door?" Zelda asked when she opened the door.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you were awake yet, and to apologize." Link answered; thanking the goddesses she hadn't seen him. "I, I did not sleep as I had said I would."

"Do you expect me to be angry?" Zelda asked with a small smile. "I knew you would not sleep, no matter what you said to me."

"Am I that easy to read?" Link asked.

"No, I just know that if our roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing." Zelda answered before walking past him to the still sleeping Saria. "Saria, you need to wake up and prepare for our journey." Zelda whispered shaking the small girl lightly.

Saria's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "You can use my room to change in." Zelda told her as she grabbed her clothes out of her trunk.

"I will return shortly Zelda," Link said as he picked up the cloak that he let Saria use and put it on. "In the mean time, I need you go to the kitchen and eat before we set out. I need to go tell Impa and Saris our plan before we leave."

Link left before Zelda could say a word, searching for Saris to tell him his latest plan. Link found Impa in one of the hallways on his way and called out to her. "Impa, I need to speak with you urgently. I have a plan to make a little extra protection for Zelda."

Link told Impa his plan as quickly as possible and was glad to see that Impa agreed with the plan. "Captain Saris is in the armory issuing out weapons to his men, he will need to know your plan as well. I would like to protect the princess with you but someone must maintain order in the kingdom." Impa said afterwards, pointing the way to the armory.

Link walked into the armory to see it full of men. "Hey Bodyguard, you mind helping me issue out the weapons to my men." Saris yelled over the crowd when he saw Link.

Link pushed through the crowd getting over to Saris quickly and said, "I need to tell you something." Link relayed his plan out for Saris who agreed readily. "But, to pull this off effectively, I will need a mount."

"Head to the Stable on the south side and tell them Saris sent you to get it. I told them to expect a runner since the queen was going to need a mount but you can choose the mount for yourself and not tell them. The queen will just use the mount I had procured for you." Saris told Link over the clamor of the room.

Link thanked him before leaving to find the stables he had mentioned. Upon arriving at the stable on the south end he noticed that most of the horses were overly groomed and kept. "Are you the runner that Saris was sending us?" one of the men asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, I was told to choose the horse I felt best represented the princess." Link answered.

"We picked out a couple that would be perfect for the princess." The other man said as he walked out from behind one of the horses, "If you would just follow us?" Link nodded and looked at each of the horses in turn. Link noticed that the horses were very clean and feminine, definitely docile.

"I don't think these horses will do," Link said after looking at the last of them. "Do you mind if I look around for myself?" The men shook their heads and followed Link around as he walked among the horses. One horse immediately caught his eye. The horse was chestnut red with a dark mane and a wild look in its eye. "How about this horse for the princess," Link asked.

"You don't want to put anyone, let alone the princess, on that horse." They both said quickly. "Neither of us has been able to tame that one, it attacks both of us on sight. I wouldn't go near it with a ten foot pole-arm." Link ignored them as he walked over to the horse. He reached out to it slowly and touched its mane.

"I don't see what the fuss was about." Link said as he petted the horse. "She doesn't seem very wild to me. I think this one will do perfectly." And with that Link opened the gate and walked out of the stable with her. "I haven't seen you in a long time Epona. I hope they treated you well." Link said as he walked at her side patting her mane.

Epona whinnied and nuzzled against him as they walked toward the northern gate. "I have a favor to ask you, Epona." Link said. "I need you to let me ride you like I did so long ago, but more importantly, I need you to protect two girls for me if I'm not there to do it myself." Epona whinnied again and shook her head. "Thank you, I owe you a lot Epona, you've helped me out more times then I can count."

Link walked along with his hand on Epona's back and stopped at one of the gates. "Epona stay here and watch the gate for me, I need to get the two girls and show them to you." Link walked inside and headed to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw that Zelda and Saria were talking as they shared a loaf of bread. "Hello to both of you." Link said as he walked over to them.

"Here Link," Zelda said as she handed him part of the loaf. "We saved some for you."

"Well that was awfully kind of you." Link said. "Zelda, Saria, I need you to follow me, we are about to leave." The girls stood up quickly and grabbed the trunks they had been using for seats. Link started off and the two followed him as he winded his way through the castle. As they walked out into the sunlight they saw a horse standing at the entrance.

"Zelda, Saria, I would like you to meet Epona," Link said as he walked over to her. "Epona, these are the girls I told you about, I want you to be nice to them." Saria walked up to the Epona, who towered over her and reached to touch her mane. Link picked Saria up and sat her down on Epona, who turned her head to look at her, before looking back at Link.

"Its time we departed," Link said as he walked toward out the gate and down the path toward town. Zelda hurriedly caught up and walked beside him as Epona trailed behind them with Saria on her back. Link and Zelda walked along in silence and reached the group of soldiers fairly quickly. "Saris, is everything ready, we need to get moving." Link said when he saw Saris mounted on his horse holding the reins of another horse in his hand.

"Here is your mount, Your Grace," Saris said as he held out the reins to Zelda. "I would have got a more appropriate mount if I had known the rider earlier. This horse is a war horse, it should protect you though. It knows that it has to avoid battle on this trip."

Link stepped over to Epona and lifted Saria off of her. "Would you mind if Saria rode with you Zelda, I need to look like a noble and I can't have a servant riding with me, but two servants can ride on the same horse and not be a major spectacle. Besides, together you would weigh as much as a man in armor, which is his usual rider."

Zelda helped Saria up on the horse and mounted herself before Link or Saris could move to help her. "I have ridden a few horses in my lifetime. I don't need your help." Zelda said as she turned the horse. Link jumped up onto Epona which Epona then twirled around and reared.

"Everything is ready. we leave at your command." Saris said as he remounted his horse. "I'll go and get my men mounted and we will be off." Lin nodded and had Epona walk over to Zelda's mount. The two horses walked side by side as they went toward the front gate of the castle.

"Everyone, I am your charge," Link said with an air of command. "I will not allow any misfortune to befall me without it befalling all of you as well. If I am brought to danger, I will have your heads taken from your shoulders and mounted upon my wall."

"Men, move out." Saris yelled as Link finished and the group went to formation and started riding down the hill to the town. "Did you have to make a speech?" Saris asked as they started down the hill. "The men are going to have some bad blood with you now."

"That's the idea," Link answered calmly. "They will protect me because you say so, but they will remember that I don't like them and help, if unconsciously, the enemies attack me. Also, they will feel sorry for my servants, and help them so that they don't have to deal with me as often and protect them. I have seen this done many times with varying types of men and it always works out, somehow."

"I am not so sure," Saris replied, shaking his head. "But I will take your word for it, this time. We will be arriving at the town soon, you need to act like you are a noble, disdain or mild malice usually seems to be good a choice."

"Are you saying something about the upper class?" Zelda asked with a hint of anger. "I have never acted anything but kindly to all of my people, am I also not of this group that is disdainful or mildly malicious?"

"I did not mean that you were, Your Grace," Saris answered quickly. "I meant to say that most nobles I meet are under the impression that they are far superior to us." Saris looked at Link and silently asked for help.

"Do not take it to heart Zelda," Link said. "He did not mean to offend you; it is just that nobles in other countries are not as kind-hearted as you." As Link talked to her and consoled her of Saris's transgression, Saris rode ahead toward his second in command and rode with him.

"You ran him off Zelda," Saria said as she rode in front of her. "I guess he didn't want to continue the argument."

"I feel the same way," Link said with a smile. "I would like to ride away from her, but I have to be her bodyguard." Zelda glared daggers at him for this statement, which made Link smile even more. "It was just a bit of humor, there is no need to get angry." Zelda sat in silence for a moment before slowing her mount to fall in behind Link.

Link rode along thinking of a way to apologize to her and had still drawn up only a blank when the group had made it to Hyrule Castle Town. Link sat up straight as they rode through the gates that marked the beginning of the town.

The townspeople rushed forward to see the noble from the castle, hearing that he would be coming through today. "Make way for the Duke of the Lost Woods, Commander of the Left Flank, Defender of Justice, and All-Around Good Guy, Lord Harkinian."

Link sat up straight and looked out at the people with a bored expression before lazily putting Epona into a trot. The ride through town was uneventful; people stopped and watched him ride by before continuing whatever they were doing. As the caravan moved out of the town, Link pulled Epona up to Saris and his mount and fell in beside him.

"Where did the title come from?" Link asked.

"Lady Impa gave me the title to use. Supposedly since you are the royal bodyguard you own some land, at least that was what I was told." Saris replied, continuing to stare straight ahead. "I recommend your lay off the barbs with your 'handmaid' so that you can actually be of some help to her."

"I will apologize before the day is over, I admit that I should have said nothing, but the temptation was too much to resist." Link said in a hushed voice.

"See to it you resist any and all future temptations regarding the Princess from now on," Saris said in a whisper, looking over his shoulder. "Or I will personally have to deal with you." As he finished he put his horse into a trot. Link watched him move to the head of the caravan in silence.

Link looked over his shoulder to see where Zelda and Saria were, they were trailing at the end of the caravan, and Link slowed Epona until he was even with her. "Is it too early to apologize for my remark, or should I wait," Link asked he rode beside her. The two of them looked over to him at the sound of his voice.

"I suppose I should apologize for overreacting, but is rare that someone has any humor at my expense when I am present," Zelda replied after a moment.

"So are we agreed to both be sorry about our actions, and to feel mutually humiliated?" Link asked with a smile. Zelda nodded her head and Link clapped his hands together. "Then with that, I am off to see how much longer we travel before we stop for lunch."

Zelda watched him ride off to talk to captain Saris and shook her head slightly. She did not understand him yet, he was still a complete mystery to her. He seemed to know so many things that the average person would never know, and he was so confident about himself. She was resolved to find out more about him though, whether he wanted her to or not.

"When are we stopping for our meal Saris?" Link asked as he reined in next to him.

"Do you think it wise to stop while we are on such an important mission?" Saris asked in return.

"Since when has the average noble been wise about things that pertained to their safety?" Link responded.

Saris nodded in agreement. "We shall stop within the hour. There is a ranch not to far from here that we will stop at for some extra provisions. That should be amble time for the men to rest up and eat their meal."

They were approaching the ranch after twenty minutes of riding. Link had remained with Saris and talked about future precautions that may need to be set before they reached Sworra. Link fell back to ride next to Zelda and rode next to her in silence.

The ranch was rather large, definitely had at least three or four prosperous years. The sign overhanging the entryway said Lon Lon Ranch, it sounded so very familiar to him, like it was a kind of long lost home, but Link quickly shook the feeling.

Link looked around cautiously, searching for anything that may have been out of the ordinary. He saw a large horse corral with at least a dozen horses enclosed, inside with them was a young woman. She looked familiar to him, this entire scene seemed familiar to him, riding into a ranch with Epona and seeing a young girl in the horse corral.

Link dismounted and walked alongside Epona, who was following close to him, the others did the same in front of him. Link looked over to Zelda and saw her leading the horse, Saria lying along its back asleep. Some of the soldiers ran to the wagons that were up ahead knowing what awaited them inside of it and pulled out food.

Link saw others starting to pull out things from their packs as it was now safe to eat. Link reached over onto Epona's back where he had put some of his rations and pulled out some dried jerky. Link tapped Zelda on the shoulder and held out a piece. "You need to eat something. We will not stop again until nightfall."

Zelda smiled at him and took the jerky he held out to her, she ripped off a small bite and placed it in her mouth, chewing on it slowly. Link Let go of Epona's reins and walked over to where Saris seemed to be having a heated discussion with the ranch owner.

"Hello Sir, you meet no trouble on your ride here." The owner of the ranch said as Link walked over.

"We met no difficulties on our journey. I assume you know why we are here?" Link asked calmly.

"To get your supplies before going on. Hey, have I met you before, you seem a might familiar to me?" the owner asked looking at him closely.

"Not that I may recall. I have never been in your fine ranch mister...?" Link said before trailing off.

"Name's Talon, that there in the stables is Ingo and the girl in the horse pen is my daughter Malon." Talon replied with a grin.

"Well Talon, my men and I must be off as quick as possible, so if you and Ingo could help I would be very appreciative." Link said before he walked off to find Epona and his charge. Link looked around and saw Zelda talking to Malon while Epona was close to the both of them.

Link walked over and patted Epona before stepping up behind Zelda. "Hello Ladies," Link said as he brushed back his hair.

Malon looked at him and her eyes grew wide. Link looked at her for a moment before she leaped at him and embraced him in a hug. "Is it really you Fairy Boy?" she asked. _'Fairy Boy, that name, I remember that.'_ Link thought to himself. "It has been a long time Fairy Boy." Malon said as she let go.

"I forgot about this place, this is where I met Epona," Link said shaking his head as he smiled. He looked up and saw Malon glaring at him. "And my dear friend Malon," Link added quickly.

A/N: I leave it there with a bit of humor. Malon of course knows that he is not royalty, how will this affect the plan he had set? Find out next time on the next installment of The Settled Wanderer.


	5. Wanderer Fairy Boy

A/N: I return from my long estrangement of writing to give you this. I apologize to everyone who wanted to read this most humble story. I left off with Link and Malon reminiscing, kind of. I repeat for the fifth time, I don't own anything. Enjoy!

The Settled Wanderer

Chapter 5: Wanderer Fairy Boy

Zelda looked at the two of them in confusion. Link noticed this and spoke quickly. "I used to frequent this farm when I was very young, I had a fairy named Navi that was enamored with me because I helped her and that was when she gave me the name fairy boy."

Link looked at Malon again and smiled. "It has been quite some time since we last met Malon, how have you been during that time?" Link asked.

"I'm fine, have been fine, and will probably stay fine," Malon answered with a grin. "And what have you done in the four years since I last saw you?" Malon asked.

"Whatever it took to see the next day, until recently that is. This past week I have been the loyal bodyguard to Zelda here." Link said as he put his hands on Zelda's shoulders.

"Since when does the queen hire commoners to protect herself, I hope he has not kidnapped you My Lady." Malon asked with a serious expression.

"He really is my bodyguard, I heard of his skill from a soldier, who said that he had bought a horse from a wandering youth who had exceptional skill with a blade. Which reminds me, Link, how much am I supposed to pay you?" Zelda said.

"If you will keep me fed, clothed, and provide a place to sleep for the night, I will remain your bodyguard without pay. Now Malon, you know me better then to think I would kidnap the queen of my country." Link said with a glare.

"You do not care for the country Link, only the people within it. Let me guess, she made you swear an oath to her, you and your honor." Malon said. "Good choice though, he is rather skilled, and has never broken a promise yet."

"I will never break a promise, there is no yet. I will remain loyal for as long as she wishes for me to be her bodyguard. I am loyal to the death if that is when my service is to end, and beyond if necessary." Link said in a cold voice. "Now if you will excuse me, I must see to our supplies."

Zelda and Malon watched as he walked away in silence. "He has changed a lot since the last time I saw him," Malon whispered softly to Zelda. "He was always smiling when I last saw him, now I see emptiness in his eyes."

Link left Zelda and Malon alone, and went to check on the supplies, he watched for at least an hour before the caravan was ready to leave. Link had helped to speed up the process and was ready to get back on Epona and continue. Link watched as the soldiers mounted and looked to where Zelda was already mounted.

Link had kept his eye on her just in case, he trusted Malon, but she was also one to go on some sort of an adventure, and would likely get Zelda to go with her. Link walked over to Epona who was grazing beside Malon. "Link, I have something I wish to ask you." Malon said as he pet Epona and pat her nose.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Link asked as he gave Epona a carrot he nicked from the supplies.

"I want to go with you, I could act as a handmaid as Zelda and the little girl are, and I would do whatever you said." Malon said quickly.

"Does your father know?" Link asked.

"He said he trusted you a long time ago, he may not have recognized you, but you still are that same person. If I were to leave with anyone, he would feel the most at ease if I left with you." Malon said. "Besides, you know that if you don't let me go with you I will leave on my own."

Link looked out at the caravan as he looked for Zelda, before looking back to Malon. "I have some conditions. First, you will remain as close to Zelda as you can, I taught you a few things before I left, you will employ them to protect her. Second, you will at the very least listen to what I have to say at all times. Lastly, you will do your best to remain out of the trouble that seems to follow you everywhere. Are we clear?"

"Thank you," Malon said as she gave him a goron-like hug. "I won't let you down." Link shook his head as she went off to get her horse. _'I am too soft hearted,'_ Link thought as he mounted Epona and rode over to Zelda and Saria.

"What did Malon want to talk to you about?" Zelda asked as he rode up. "Whatever it was she seemed rather excited as she came by."

"Nothing for you to worry about," Link replied. "She just wanted to come with us on our journey." Zelda looked at him closely. "Before you go off I said she could come along if she promised to behave."

"Who gave you the authority to say she could come with us?" Zelda asked angrily. "Because it surely was not I. I will not allow her to come along with us." Link looked at how she sat in her saddle and could tell she was not going to budge on her decision.

"Fine," Link answered calmly as Malon rode beside him. "You can't go with us as one of my handmaids. Tell me, can you still shoot a bow?"

"Better then ever Fairy Boy," Malon answered and pulled out a bow. "Do you want me to shoot her?"

"No. Saris, I have a likely candidate for a recruit. She may not look like much but she should still know a few things about a bow." Link said and gestured to Malon, who was flustered by his comment.

"Well young lady, show me what you can do with that bow of yours. I am going to throw a wooden disk into the air and you are going to shoot it in its center. Tell me when you are ready."

Malon set an arrow and looked at him. "Ready when you are." She said with a smile. Saris looked at Link for a moment and when he nodded to him threw the disk. The disk arced into the air and reached its climax, at that moment an arrow was loosed and struck it down. Saris looked over at Malon who still held her bow up, with another arrow set in her bow, ready to fire again.

"I think I could find a place for her," Saris said with a grin. "But she will have to volunteer for her to go with us if she wants to stay. Do you swear to fight for the Kingdom of Hyrule and to do as your superiors command?"

"I so swear."

"Do you wish to volunteer and be part of Lord Harkinian's honor guard?"

"Yes."

"Then you take your orders from me." Saris said. "Now fall in recruit."

"Yes sir." Malon said before mounting her horse and riding over to the other soldiers.

"Now she is going with us Zelda, and though it may pain you, it is good for you to assume that anyone and everyone is, has, and will undermine your authority by exploiting loopholes in the system." Link said before he rode over to the other the soldier and started to leave.

Zelda was fuming about what he had done, and clenched her fists tightly. She felt a tug at her blouse and looked down at Saria. "You shouldn't let him get to you. It lets him think he can take charge. Let him have the small battles so that you can win the big ones." Saria said with a small smile.

"And where did you learn so much about the opposite sex?"

"The older maids are always saying things like that where I can hear them, and they seem to have plenty of men as friends."

"Well then, I'll just have to keep that in mind next time. Won't I?" Zelda replied as she smiled back at Saria.

The rest of the day's ride was uneventful by any standards, including Zelda's. Link had ridden ahead and was talking to Saris, leaving Zelda and Saria alone for a time. Zelda glared at Link's back so hard Link was sure she had left imprints of her eyes. Malon rode over to Link and Saris and talked for a moment before nodding her head and looking over her shoulder at Zelda. Malon nodded again at whatever they were saying to her and let them pull ahead of her.

Zelda watched as her horse slowly caught up to Malon and sighed, knowing what was going to follow. "My Queen, I was told to apologize on behalf of your bodyguard. It was both disrespectful and detestable, he said, but he wanted to show you that some people were not to be trusted on their word alone." Malon whispered. "If it makes a difference, I gave him a talking to about it and busted him in the eye."

Zelda started to giggle at this and tried to hide it with a cough. "I hope he has learned his lesson and will not be disrespectful toward me again," Zelda said with a smile. "Because if he did not I will have you teach it to him again." Malon laughed at that and shook her head. "I want you to know I was not against you coming with us Malon. I was angry that he had not asked me beforehand."

"I told him that a minute ago," Malon replied. "But men can be stubborn creatures and are not easily swayed when they have it in their minds that their right about something. Don't let Fairy Boy get under your skin because he uses your emotions against you to get what he wants."

"I will keep that in mind from now on and act accordingly." Zelda said. "I hope that we can be friends as we are the only women on this trip and it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"I agree with you on that," Malon replied. "Oh, I was also told to let you know that we would be stopping shortly, and that Fairy Boy wanted you to be near when we stopped. He may not act like it now, but he is determined to protect you from everything, at any cost. I hope you'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed because he is like an older brother, too headstrong to see that what he believes is best or right isn't always what we want him to do."

Malon rode to the front of the procession to leave Zelda with her words to mull over. Link saw her ride past him and since she didn't look angry, he assumed that the conversation went well. Link started to fall back so that he could talk to Zelda when Saris said, "You should wait until we set up camp, then talk to her. It is my experience that women should be given their space so as to settle down before you interact with them again."

"I suppose you are correct," Link said with a sigh. "Women can be stubborn and bothersome creatures when they believe that they are right about something."

"Too true, but you can't live without a good woman," Saris replied with a laugh. "And women won't let you live without them." Link smiled and nodded his head and winced slightly, his eye stung from the fist he had taken from Malon. He did not understand women, easier to not dwell upon them for too long or your head would hurt.

The sun was touching the horizon when the caravan stopped for the night. There was a patch of trees nearby that had sprung up because of a small spring that ran through there. Link thought it was a good place to stop, the water could be used for cooking and they could keep their water reserves for when they reached the pass. Link went throughout the camp and watched as the soldiers set up their tents quickly and started up the cooking fire.

Link went over to Zelda and leaned and whispered, "I will set up your tent in the trees. I will say that I do not want to be with the dirty soldiers. You can bathe in the spring but you will have to watch yourself, to the soldiers you are a commoner with a pretty face. In fact, if you bathe have Malon bathe with you, they think her a pretty face as well but she will set them straight if they try anything with either of you." As Link said that last bit, he rubbed his eye.

"Saria, we should go bathe while we have a chance, and go get Malon on our way. I am positive she would enjoy a bath as well." Zelda said as she woke up Saria. "Just follow Link to the spring. He went to get some fresh water." Saria nodded sleepily and slid off of the horse, walking toward the trees.

Link stepped out of the trees with a bucket of water and almost lost it all when Saria bumped into him. "I apologize. I should be watching where I'm going." Link said as he sat the bucket down.

"I was looking for you. Zelda said she wanted you to show me to the spring so that she could have a bath."

"Well then, just keep going straight the way you were going and you'll walk right into it, literally."

"Thank you. What is the water for?"

"Epona, I thought she might like something to drink."

"Oh, would you like some help Link?"

"No thanks, you go and take a bath with Zelda and Malon. Tell them I said for them to not take too long." Link ruffled her hair with that and then walked away with the water. Saria glared at him momentarily as she fixed her hair and then went to the spring. As she arrived at the spring she saw a man dressed in a dark green tunic and white tights with a rapier at his right side.

"Hello little girl, I wasn't aware anyone was here." The man said with a gentle smile. "What brings you to the spring?"

"I'm supposed to take a bath with Malon and Zelda. Do you know who they are?" Saria asked innocently.

"I'm aware of the names, if not sure on the faces. I don't think you should wander out alone or something bad could happen to you." The man said before lightly tapping his forehead and saying with a bow, "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Latran, a humble man that is pleased to make the acquaintance of such a young beauty as yourself."

"I'm Saria, it's nice to meet you, why are you at the spring?" Saria said with a smile, she had seen the older girls always be nice to boys who said things like that to them and decided she should be too.

"Well, I was hoping to meet a pretty girl such as you." Latran said without missing a beat. "You see, I have been commissioned by my lord to give a gift to the prettiest girl I happened to meet. Imagine my luck then to find you, who I am positive, have no equal in beauty."

"What kind of gift is it?" Saria asked excited, she had never heard of anyone refusing a gift and she wasn't going to be the first one.

"My lady Saria, it is a pendant in the shape of a heart, to show that you have stolen the hearts of my lord and I," Latran said as he produced a gold chain with a small ruby heart held in a silver hand. "The only thing is that the girl I give it to cannot let anyone know that they have the heart of my lord, or tragedy will surely befall them. I'm sure I can trust you to mention none of this."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Saria said as Latran handed her the pendant. "Thank you so much for the necklace Sir Latran."

"It is I who should thank you for accepting such a pitiful trinket from someone as lowly as myself. Farewell My Lady, and remember to tell no one of me or My Lord." Latran said before he walked into the woods. Seconds later Zelda and Malon walked into the clearing from right where he had just left.

"Saria, we've been looking for you, where have you been?" Zelda asked with a small basket of soap and towels in her arms.

"I've been here waiting on you two." Saria answered truthfully. "Come on. Let's get this bath over with so I can do my chores. I don't want to get in trouble."

*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

"You have returned to me empty handed yet again. I do hope you have a good reason for this, for your sake." A man sitting on a raised dais said. In front of him was Latran kneeling before him.

"My Lord, Zelda was not alone, however I was able to get the little girl to accept the scrying stone you gave me. She is with the princess at most times and I thought through her we could scout out the camp defenses." Latran said before looking up at the throne. Latran had never seen the face of his lord, nor did he know his name. Latran knew only that he was powerful and that he had been hired by him and was being paid a substantial amount.

"I suppose your reasoning is sound. However, if you fail like you did last time at the castle I will have to reconsider the nature of our…agreement." The man said slowly. "You know what must be done, make it so or face the consequences."

"It will be as you command My Lord," Latran said as he stood and then left. Moments later a young woman walked into the room and kneeled before the throne.

"Nabooru, I need you to visit my contacts in Sworra and Hyrule. Let them know that the time is close at hand. Soon we will perform our coup." The man said before standing.

Nabooru looked up and stated, "Your will be done Lord Ganondorf." As she said those words the man disappeared from the room with an evil laugh.

A/N: Now the plot is afoot, or afeet, or whatever. Anyway, in the next chapter of The Settled Wanderer, the back story of Link will be revealed. Or will it? Return soon for Ch. 6 the Wanderer Revealed. Warning: Title subject to change.


End file.
